An American Tail/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h50m38s159.png *Steven Spielberg Presents *A Don Bluth Film *"An American Tail" *With the voices of: Cathianne Blore - Bridget Dom DeLuise - Tiger John Finnegan - Warren T. Rat Phillip Glasser - Feivel Mousekewitz Amy Green - Tanya Mousekewitz Madeline Kahn - Gussie Mausheimer *and: Pat Musick - Tony Toponi Nehemiah Persoff - Papa Mousekewitz Christopher Plummer - Henri Neil Ross - Honest John Will Ryan - Digit Hal Smith - Moe Erica Yohn - Mama Mousekewitz *Music Composed by: James Horner *Original Songs by: Cynthia Weil, James Horner, Barry Mann *Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, David Kirschner, Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall *Created by: David Kirschner *Story by: David Kirschner and Judy Freudberg & Tony Geiss *Screenplay by: Judy Freudberg & Tony Geiss *Produced by: Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman *Directed by: Don Bluth Closing Credits and Logo *Designed and Storyboarded by: Don Bluth *Supervising Production Manager: Fred Craig *Production Manager: Thad Weinlein *Associate Producers: Kate Barker, Deborah Jelin *Associate Directors: G. Sue Shakespeare, David Steinberg *Layout Supervisor & Storyboard Assistant: Larry Leker *Layout Artists: Mark Swan, Mark Swanson *Background Stylist: Don Moore *Background Artists: William Lorencz, David Goetz, Barry Atkinson, Richard Bentham *Directing Animators: John Pomeroy, Dan Kuenster, Linda Miller *The Animators: Lorna Pomeroy, Skip Jones, Gary Perkovac, Kevin Wurzer, Jeff Etter, Dave Spafford, Ralph Zondag, Dick Zondag, Dave Molina, Jesse Cosio, Heidi Guedel, Ralph Palmer, Anne Marie Bardwell, T. Daniel Hofstedt *Additional Animation: Michael Cedeno, David Concepcion, Jorgen Klubien *Character Key Supervisor: Vera Lanpher *Character Key Assistants: Terry Shakespeare, Emily Jiuliano, Silvia Hoefnagels, Mark Pudleiner, Jon Hooper, Cathy Jones *Character Clean-Up: Jan Naylor, Carlos Tavares, Jean Morel *Animation Checking: Carla Washburn, Vonnie Batson, Barbara Ritchie, Annamarie Costa *Final Checking: Saskia Raevouri, Victor Solis, Robin Police *Animation Color Stylists: Carmen Oliver, Jill Everett, Susan Vanderhorst *Color Styling Assistant: Shirley Mapes *Color Mark-Up: Olga Tarin Craig, Sarah-Jane King *Paint Lab Supervisor: Deborah Rykoff *Paint Lab Assistants: Violet McKenna, Brenda McGuirk *Xerography Supervisor: John Eddings *Key Xerox Processors: Terri Eddings, Mike Vest *Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Ciaran Morris, Karen China, Vernette Griffee *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Olga Tarin Craig *Ink and Paint Assistant Supervisors: Laurie Curran (Ireland), Diane Albracht (USA) *Inkers: Jacqueline Hooks, Anne Duffy Hazard, Kerri Swanson, Karin Stover, Deborah Goddard, Michelle Urbano *"Somewhere Out There" (End Title Version) Performed by: Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram Produced by: Peter Asher *Voices in Order of Appearance: Erica Yohn - Mama Mousekewitz Nehemiah Persoff - Papa Mousekewitz Amy Green - Tanya Mousekewitz Phillip Glasser - Fievel Mousekewitz Christopher Plummer - Henri John Finnegan - Warren T. Rat Will Ryan - Digit Hal Smith - Moe Pat Musick - Tony Toponi Cathianne Blore - Bridget Neil Ross - Honest John Madeline Kahn - Gussie Mausheimer Dom DeLuise - Tiger *Casting by: Michael Fenton, C.S.A. & Jane Feinberg, C.S.A., Linda Gordon *Songs Performed by: "There Are No Cats in America" Nehemiah Persoff, Johnny Guarnieri, Warren Hays "Never Say Never" Christopher Plummer, Phillip Glasser "Somewhere Out There" Phillip Glasser, Betsy Cathcart "A Duo" Dom DeLuise and Phillip Glasser **Music by: James Horner, Barry Mann **Lyrics by: Cynthia Weil *Animation Special Effects Assistants: Steve Moore, David Bossert Special Effects Inbetweeners: Joey Mildenberger, Michael Casey, David McCamley, David Tidgwell Character Clean-Up Inbetweeners: Tim Allen, Debbie Armstrong, Barbara Butterworth, Kent Butterworth, Mark Christiansen, Eric Daniels, Mike Genz, Todd Hoff, Ross Marshall, Jeff Merghart, Julie Molina, David Nethery, Brendan O'Reilly, Brian Pimental, Sally Voorheis, Todd Waterman Rough Inbetween Supervisor: T. Daniel Hofstedt Rough Animation Inbetweeners: Tamara Anderson, Mannix Bennett, Don Casey, Nollaig Crombie, Colm Duggan, Patrick Gleeson, Helen Lawlor, Marion Mathieu, Ashley McGovern, John Power, Mary Walsh, Konrad Winterlich Apprentice Mark-Ups: Hope Devlin, Dympna O'Halloran, Fred Reilly, Kevin Donoghue Xerox Processors: Russell Boland, Don Cloud, Gene Dauer, Gary Delise, Robin Eaton, Alan Fleming, Michael Fisher, Carlos Guitierrez, Andrew Haldeman, William Marmor Paint Checkers: Paul Kelly, Leslie Aust, Christopher Wirosko, Jan Stokes, Jill Coughlan, Conor Thunder Cel Painters: Renee Alcazar, Jane Anderson, Peter Anderson, Charlotte Armstrong, Brian Boylan, Ann Brennan, Melanie Burke, Robert Byrne, Annette Byrne, Michael Carey, Yvonne Carthy, Gerard Coleman, Nicholas Connolly, Eileen Conway, Aidan Cooney, Lisa Corcoran, Stephen Cullen, Anne Marie Daly, Donnachada Daly, Paul Daly, Tom Daly, Denis Deeganm, Brian Dempsey, Sean Dempsey, Madeleine Downes, Karen Dwyer, Gerard Egan, Gina Evans, John Fitzgerald, Sylvia Fitzpatrick, Elaine Fox, Kevin Fox, Donal Freeney, Michael Garry, Philip Garry, Fiona Gavin, Mary Gavin, Peter Gentle, David Groome, Gary Hall, Barbara Hamane, Brendan Harris, Bernard Heriott, Carl Jones, Gary Jones, Eimear Joyce, Conor Kavanagh, Paul Kelly, Geraldine Kieernan, Siobhan Larkin, Fiona Mackle, Moya Mackle, Orla Madden, Thomas Maher, Maria Malone, James Mansfield, Ann May, Miriam McDonnell, Michele McKenna, Ian McLoughlin, Brian McSweeney, Deborah Mooneyham, Pauline Morahan, Thomas Nicky Moss, Aileesh Mulligan, Mary B. Mulvihill, Moira Murphy, John Murray, Sinead Murray, Brendan O'Brien, Colm O'Brien, Philip O'Connor, John O'Neill, Aran O'Reilly, Suzanne O'Reilly, Tara O'Reilly, Paul O'Rourke, Janette Owens, Melanie Pava, Eithne Quinn, Miriam Reid, Denis Riordan, Eric Ryan, Julie Ryan, Sandra Ryan, Gary Shafer, Paul Shanahan, Graham Tiernan, Greg Tiernan, Fiona Trayler, Sandy Ugarte *Title Design: Don Bluth, Larry Leker, Dan Kuenster, Don Moore, David Goetz, Dorse Lanpher *Miniature Model Makers: Dan Kuenster, Patrick Johnson, David Goetz, Mark Swan, Barry Atkinson, Bill Lorencz, Ralph Palmer, Anne Marie Bardwell *Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra, London, England *Orchestrations by: Greig McRitchie *Music Editor: Michael Clifford *Music Copyist: Ernie Locket *Music Recording: Eric Tomlinson *Dialogue Recording: Ken Brager *Song Recording: Sean Murphy *Re-Recording Mixers: Bill Rowe, Ray Merrin *Supervising Sound Editor: Dan Molina *Sound Editor: Christopher Ackland *Assistant Sound Editors: Andy Stears, Kevin Brazier *Sound Consultant: Louis L. Edemann *Foley: TAJ Soundworks *Foley Editing: Horta Editorial *Color Timing: James Schurmann, Bob Hagans *Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett, Cathy Carr *Dolby Consultant: Chris David *Dance Choreography: Estelle & Alfonso *Production Coordinators: John Cawley, Ken Cromar *Assistant to Gary Goldman: Cynthia Ankney *Assistant to Fred Craig: Caralyn Warren *Production Assistants: Steve Stovall, David Craig, John Vallone, Jill Schachne, Matthew Reeder, Paul Fletcher, Paul Frost, Jason Carr, Lori Falchi, Vanessa Solis, Linda Strongin, Joe Ryan *Amblin Controller: Bonne Radford *Production Accountant (USA): Helene Blitz, Rachel David-Ames *Assistant Accountant: Rachel Leighton *Production Accountant (Ireland): Andrew Fitzpatrick *Accounting Services (Ireland): Oliver Freaney & Company *Executive Assistant (Ireland): Eithne Agnew *Production Assistant (Ireland): Ann Costello *Camera Stand Engineering: Mechanical Concepts, Inc. *Camera Computer: Cinetron Computer Systems, Inc. *Electrical Consultants: Watsonville Electric *Graphic Arts Services: Studio Graphics *Xerography Services: Edgar Gutierrez *Cel Painting: Sullivan Studios (Ireland) Limited *Cel Paint Laboratory: Art Color Products *Special Atmospheric Effects: A&A Special Effects, Inc., Special Effects Unlimited, Inc. *Studio Facilities: Sullivan Studios, Inc., Van Nuys, California *Titles & Optical Effects: Cinema Research Corp., Apogee, Inc., Title House *Dialogue Recorded at: B & B Sound Studios *Music Recorded at: EMI Abbey Road Studios, London, England *Re-Recording at: Cannon Elstree Studios, Borehamwood, Herts, England *Linda Ronstadt's performance courtesy of Elektra/Asylum Records *James Ingram's performance courtesy of Qwest Records Inc. *"Stars and Stripes Forever" Performed by H. M. Royal Marines Conducted by Lt. Col. G.A.C. Hoskins, R.M. Courtesy of Angel Records/EMI Records, Ltd. *Special Thanks to: The Industrial Development Authority of Ireland *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *Original Soundtrack Available on MCA Records and Tapes *Color by Deluxe® *The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. *This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *No. 28317 Motion Picture Association of America *Copyright © MCMLXXXVI by UNIVERSAL CITY STUDIOS, INC. and U-DRIVE PRODUCTIONS, INC. All rights reserved. 3 don bluth widescreen.jpg *Produced by Sullivan Studios Inc. Amblin_Entertainment.png Category:Credits